Longing Someone 2 Luv!
by Spikes-grrl
Summary: hmm...ok lets c...its in Sunnydale and there's no patenals or other slayers...besides Buffy and Faith! and well please e-mail me and tell me if its pretty kool or if it just plain sux...thankz!


Disclaimer: I don't own all of these characters. the Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon! I only own Angela and Emily! Rated: PG-13 (I guess.O.O) Authors Note: Hey what up?! Please tell me if u like my Fan-Fic! Pretty please! Cause the more e-mail I get telling me then I'll no what to change up or add all of that stuff..u no make it to where everyone can enjoy it! ^_^ O!!! And also the story is in Sunnydale! It didn't get destroyed! And Anya is alive! And no patinals and other slayers.besides Faith! lol! ^_^  
  
~!*!~Longing Someone 2 Luv~!*!~  
  
Buffy sat down on a tomb stone to rest. She looked around a thought to herself. "Man.nothing's out tonight." She let out a sigh and stood back up. She looked around one last time and then looked at the watch Dawn and bought for her at Christmas. "This watch is so pretty.I hope she told me the truth.I hope she didn't steal it. Damn.it's only 12:18." she thought to herself looking back around one last time. Then she started home.  
  
Buffy got to the street and a 1975 pro street Vette flew right in front of her blaring some kind of music that bugged her. Then she looked down the road from where it came and about 5 or 6 cop cars flew past her. Buffy watched them disappear down the road. She arched an eyebrow and took off running down the road after them. As she ran she remembered the vette. "God.that was a really pretty car.metallic crimson.crimson is such a pretty shade of red.I think it had Black flames going from the hood down to the sides. And on the black flames it had Midnight Blue flames. The flames were metallic too.but that awful music!" she reached a hill and when she got to the top she stopped and froze at the site on the other side. "Bite me assholes!" yelled the young girl as she laughed and jumped back into car. Then she turned her music back up and sped off! "Oh.my.god." Buffy said as her jaw dropped at the site of all of the cop cars wrecked. She ran down the hill and asked the 1st cop she found alive, "What happened here?!" She helped the guy up a he looked at her startled. "Sh-sh-she." the cop stammered. "She what?" Buffy asked griping his shoulders. "sh-she was waiting on us.when we got over th-the h-hill." he paused. "What?!" Buffy could see that he was very shocked. Which just made her want to know what had happened even more. "She was standing there with a sword in hand. Then the next thing I knew.sh- she was gone.and.and.the cars were blown up.and.oh my God!" He looked around and saw some of his friends dead.or very injured. "Do you have a cell phone with you?" Buffy asked remembering hers getting broken recently because of a clumsy vampire in the graveyard! "Yes.you go home.I'll finish here." the guy looked down and grabbed his phone. "No.I'll stay here to help!" Buffy walked over to help one of the injured people up. The cop stopped her. "No. You go home. Thank You.but I'll handle it." Buffy sighed and agreed and went home.  
  
"Dawn.what on earth do you think you're doing?" Willow squealed and looked at the clock. "It's after 12:30! You need to be in BED!!!" Dawn ignored her and sat on the coach staring at the TV. "What?" Willow walked all the way down stairs and looked at the TV. *"*Yes.this is a very scary thing. But if you see this girl... *shows picture on TV* Then please call the police right away!*"* Willow sat down besides her. "Wow.she's brave." The picture was One if the girl with the sword out and cop cars coming over the hill. "Wait.look at the next one." The next one came up on the screen a few min later. It was one of the cars blowing up and the girl smiling and jumping into the car. "Oh my God.the girl doesn't even have a scratch!" Willow said. Then Buffy ran in the door. "You guys will never believe what just happened to me!" Buffy said putting her jacket on the coat rack. "A girl in a" Willow gets cut off by Dawn "Wicked Awesome car!!!" Dawn smiled and then let Willow finish. "Blowing up cop cars and not getting one scratch on her?!" Willow looked up from the TV and smiled at Buffy. Buffy looked at the TV. "Damn it already made it to TV?" Willow and Dawn laughed and then Spike burst in the door nearly running into Buffy. "Bloody Hell!" he yelled stepping a few steps back away from Buffy. Buffy just raised an eyebrow. "Buffy I need your help! Willow you too!" Spike was talking really fast and was kinda twitchy. "Spike! Slow down.now what happened?" Buffy asked sounding a little to concerned to Willow and Dawn. "No time to explain.just.trust me on this one." Spike looked deep into Buffy's eyes. Buffy shook her head in agreement and looked back at Willow. Willow raised both eyebrows and then looked at the stressed Spike. "What do I need to do?" Willow said while smiling. Spike smiled and ran out the door and yelled for everyone to follow. Even Dawn. 'Cause everyone knew she'd follow anyway. They all ran to Spike's new crypt that the gang had pitched in together to make it like his old one! And as they got closer Buffy saw a crimson car in the bushes. She slowed down and finally came to a halt. "Spike?" she said slowly and barely calm. Spike froze. He remembered that tone.that tone when she told him.told William that it was over. Willow nearly ran into Dawn who nearly ran into Spike. Spike turned and followed Buffy's gaze. "Spike.are you protecting that.killer?" She snapped out of the gaze and looked deeply into Spike's eyes. Spike returned her deep stare. "Yes.I am.Buffy please.you will understand.please.trust me." Spike's words echoed in Buffy's head. "*"Trust me."*" Buffy just stood there. Then that song blared from the car. Everyone looked over toward the car immediately. Dawn squealed, "OH MY GOD!!! That's Limp Bizkit!!!" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Dawn.no please.not that type of music!" She crossed her arms. "Awww! Buffy! Come on! That song rules! It's Head for the Barricade that song rules!" Dawn whined. "Hey Buffy!" the girl yelled. Buffy looked up at her. "What about this song? Remember it?" Then she turned it to Limp Bizkit's remake of Behind Blue Eyes. Buffy's head slightly tilted. Then Willow yelled, "HEY!!! I remember!! I DO!! Giles sang that!" Willow looked over at Buffy who all of a sudden remembered! "Oh my God!!!" Buffy squealed like a young high schooler. Spike's eyes got wide and his jaw was about to drop but he was startled to much by the girl turning the song and it blaring Eat You Alive. That also made everyone else jump! Dawn didn't she just laughed! The girl got out of the car and walked over to Buffy. Buffy saw her sword that was on her waste like mid evil people did. She also had a lot of other stuff.like knives, and on her back she had like these 2 small swords that she could pull out pretty quick and cut off someone's head. And she had a Bow and Arrow.that was also on her back. If not for the out fit she had on then you'd think that she was a mid evil person. She was wearing a short black top with a short red shirt over that, and she had a black leather skirt on that came about a few inches above her knee, and leather boots that went all the way to her knee and black hoe's on.and to top it all off a black leather duster. Almost exactly like Spike's. "What exactly do you want us to do Spike?" Buffy said ignoring her and looking back over to Spike. Spike sighed. "Hold off the cops." Then he looked over to the Girl and said, "Angela.You just need to stay here with Willow.I'll go with Buffy." Then Angela looked over at Willow. "SPIKE! That's not fair! I can hold any one off! I swear! I could destroy the fucking world if I wanted to!" Angela then turned and punched a tree. Buffy and Willow and Dawn stood baffled as the Tree fell into the ground. Spike walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Angela.calm.down." Spike said looking into her eyes. She stood as tall as Spike. With the boots on it made her a little bit taller than Spike. But just a little. "I do not have to clam down." she said returning his glaring glaze. "Do it for me." When Spike said that Buffy's eye twitched and she walked over toward her and punched her and Angela only flinched. Buffy yelled at her to calm down and then noticed that she hadn't moved when she punched her. Buffy's eyes got wide at that. Spike was looking at Buffy with a little smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.  
  
~!*!~TBC~!*!~ 


End file.
